warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Medi-Pet Kit/@comment-2235455-20161021041141/@comment-76.99.217.52-20161027041319
I personally think kubrows are better than sentinals in endgame.... well a very specific kubrow that is.... I'm talking about huras cuz they're abilities maximize survivablity over anything else imo. So we all know that kubrows are tankier than sentinals in almost all aspects and that kubrows tend to draw more aggro. Combine that with a tanky frame and throw in a pack leader and you kubrow will be a great distraction/bullet sheild. Now I said a specific kubrow earlier. I was talking about the huras cuz it has the most efficient attack precept of all kubrows and long long long lasting invisiblity up to 1 min from what it feels like. could be more or less but it's super useful when you're low on HP or under heavy fire. Simply stop all attacks and strafe for a few sec and the AI should trigger the invis automatically. Common sense is that when you and your kubrow are invisible you don't take damage cuz duh they can't shoot what they don't see. Combine that with the long duration of stalk (huras invis precept) and well it's usefull and good for survivability to say the least. And for the most part you can cast abilties without breaking invis great for any frame with any form of healing. And i did mention huras having imo the best attack precept and also imo is the most powerful attack of all companions except maybe cats cuz they are more damage based than tank based. With a maxed maul you do over 1306 slash damage add a maxed bite you get a 43% crit change with a 9.6 cirt multiplier. Now on top of that the huras attack precept hunt is a linear dash that kills or knocksdown all enemies in a row and it has it's own damage multiplier. Sure it's going to struggle against super heavy armored targets passed lvl 70 but so will every other companion (unless it crits in which case RIP mofos) but it hits multiple targets and does a knockdown I mean a legit knockdown not the stagger you get from steel meridian's blast proc I'm talking knockdown status effect. I agree that sentinals have ranged weapons and more utility but they die and can't be revived more than once without you personally dying as well. To me the utility of sentinals are all super gimicky and doesn't really help do what I can't already easily do manually. People used to say vaccum was the end all be all and the reason why sentinals are the best. That may hold even more truth now that it's universal but I can still pick up mods without being shot as easily as with vaccum (cuz you know again, can't shoot what's invisible). Did I meantion that the kubrow invisibility is no longer affected by nullifiers? Even if the kubrow is the one that gets caught it the bubble? BUT yeah kubrows and pets could use a buff to their AI and the speed at which they attack. Maybe some utility mods for those who unlike me value ease of play over survivability and companion based CC and damage. Also as for pets dying on you. Yes that can be annoying... if not for the fact that you can build the segment for the incubator that automatically puts your pet into stasis if it gets to that point but... yeah your dislike of kubrows and such might have driven you away from noticing that addition like six months ago. So to end, not saying sentinals are bad just saying I think kubrows are better for survivability and damage (which isn't saying much cuz all companions suck in this catagory weither it's cuz sentinal guns suck or pets have stupid AI targeting) and I listed the reasons why. Oh forgot to talk about DNA stablizers and loyalty. yeah that sucks. I could do without the loyalty thing but and the DNA but the DNA one I don't mind cuz with 8 formas and all maxed mods the HP boost fron the maxed DNA doesn't do shit specially with a pack leader mod and now this and when you got 2931 hours (according to steam) then credits should no longer be a problem for you. And it's not for me. Loyalty does suck cuz it effects damage which isn't much on companions like stated before but hay hunt still packs a punch just hate how slow it is at times.